An automatic teller machine is installed at a location other than a counter in a financial institution such as a bank or the like and configured to enable a customer to conveniently enjoy various kinds of financial services without depending on the time and place. The automatic teller machine is capable of providing various financial services such as cash deposit/withdrawal, account transfer, balance inquiry, bankbook printing and the like. The automatic teller machine may be said to be one kind of communication terminal device which is connected to a central computer and kept in a data communication state.
The automatic teller machine is installed inside a bank (financial institution) or a general building (public institution, etc.) or at the roadside. For that reason, it is essentially necessary to minimize information exposure.
Furthermore, the automatic teller machine is a device that provides a user interface. Thus, it is necessary for the automatic teller machine to have a simple external structure which can give a sense of beauty to a user and which can well match with a surrounding environment.
In addition, it is necessary to actively change a user interface environment of the automatic teller machine when a user gains access to the automatic teller machine, thereby enhancing the user convenience.